My little story
by Darkyellowz
Summary: "What if you were trapped inside of your own Brain? And the only way out, is to beat the fanfictions you have read in the past?" A story of mine that I split into chapters. Rated M for the dating sim later on.
1. Chapter 1

Oh peacful slumber, how you welcome me so. Or to some extent. You always cradle me as I swift off into my mental cage that I call a mind. Now sure, this might be a weird way to start my story here. But it get werid for me from here. As my senses come back from my deep sleep, I feel my body rubbing some dirt whilst I move around to wake up. /Wait... Dirt?/ I think to myself. I feel around, and I still have my blanket and pillow with me. But I'm laying on dirt. Slowly, I open my eyes and look around. /These houses... Their roof is hay... Its like in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.../ My thoughts began speeding up as I get confused as to why I'm here, then I think /This must be my mental cage of a brain playing tricks on me./

"Hmm... What should we do with it?" I hear a voice off from somewhere. Man, this heat is really making my ears weird."I think we should use yer' magic, Twilight. It'll make it easier." I hear another voice. Wait... Twilight? As in Twilight Sparkle?

Quickly I spring up to sit up. That's when I remember I'm only wearing my boxers. /Damn it.../ I think over and over again as I wrap the blanket around me. Its not really a blanket as such, just a black and blue sleeping bag. I spring up on my feet with the blanket wraped around me. I think that might of scared them. "H-hello?" I hesitate to say anything, but I do so anyway. As expected, silence.

"H-hey you!" But I was suprized to see a Cyan-fur Pony come out of hiding "You aren't as tough as me!" Her Rainbow mane shined in the sunlight "I'll take you on!" Her rosy eyes were enough to make someone fall head-over-heels for her.

"Wh-whoa now! I-I don't mean any harm! I don't even know why I'm here." I speak up out of fear and confusion. I don't think it worked as the Cyan-pony aproched me, taking careful steps.

"You must know why you're here! Or else wouldn't be here in the first place!" The Cyan-pony yelled in confusion.

"U-um... If you don't mind, can I talk to the one named "Twilight"?" I shouldn't of asked for that. Now I know I'll be thrown into some machine to make rainbows for all of Equstria.

"No you can-" The Cyan-pony is cut off. "Yes, you may." A Lavender pony walked out from hiding. "Rainbow Dash, you may leave it alone." Her mane was purple."Alright then." The Cyan-pony, Rainbow Dash, took off."Now, tell me your name." Now that I look more properly, her mane has a lighter purple, and a sorta pink. I'm kind of Colour Blind anyway.

"Umm..." I choke up, due to this surprising moment. "M-my name is..." I look around in my head, to recover the blank. The Lavender Pony waited for my response. "My name is Ben." I say bravely. Though, maybe I should of said nothing. Then again, that would get me into trouble.

"Well, Ben. Please do follow me." The Lavender Pony, Twilight Sparkle, lead the way to her home.

Her home is just like looking at another everyday thing. Yet it was a house in a tree. My mind is getting too weird in this heat. As we enter, I feel this sudden chill, or was it just cold air? I get confused most of the time, so I shouldn't really care. "So... Is this your home?" I ask

"Yes, it is." Twilight used her magic to take a book down, open it, and start reading it.

I look around the house, still having my sleeping bag wrapped around me. "Hey... Twilight..." I begin to speak up out of nowhere. "Do you know where I can find some clothes?"

"At Rarity's shop." Twilight doesn't take her eyes off her book and began to walk outside. "Follow me."

Without hesitation, I begin to walk behind her. And after some time, we are at this round-like huge shop. /I wonder what it's like in there.../ I thought to myself.

"Just knock on the door, Rarity should help you. I'm going back to my home to study up on this." Twilight trotted back to her home.

I turn my gaze from the trotting Twilight, to the door in-front of me. I hesitated to knock, but when I did, I knocked three times in a rythm.

"Hello, welcome to the Carousel Boutique!" A Light Gray pony said after the door was opened.

"Um... Hello." I say, followed by a quick bow.

"Oh, its you darling. You know, you aren't the only human to appear here." The Light Gray pony started on "The last human that was here had some horrible fate. Something about a curse or something. He was made into a statue due to how evil he was, so we all forgot about him."

I felt my heart sink as she said all of that, being indifferent the whole time too. "Um... I've come by to see if I could get some clothes form you. I'm, not well dressed right now." I start to stutter at the embarresment.

"Ah, come on in darling and stand on that podium over there. I'll see what I can throw together for you." The Light Gray pony walked away to grab some materials.

As instructed, I go and stand on the podium. Its round, and big. Fit for a pony of any size. There are three mirrors near the podium, probably to see all sides of the clothing. I take off my Sleeping Bag and put it into a circle around me.

"Ah, now I see why you need clothing." A womanly voice says.

I quickly turn around to see it was just that Light Gray pony again. "Um, if you do not mind me asking. But what is your name?" I ask, still shy about how I'm still just in my boxers.

"My name is Rarity, dear." The Light Gray pony, Rarity, began messuring my mass.

I standed still during the whole process of this all, which took around 3 hours.

"All done~!" Rarity says proudly.

I turn around to look at the finished suit, and it's a black and white tuxedo. "Oh wow, Rarity! This is stunning!" It was like she read my mind.

"Of course. Its the same tuxedo the other human wanted." Rarity said with a smerk.

I was kind scared from that smerk. But I kept my cool and stayed strong. I looked at a window to see outside, as Rarity packed up her stuff. It seemed to be night fall. I walk over to the door "See ya' later Rarity." I say, exiting.

"Goodbye, darling!" Rarity yells out as I leave.

I walk done the road, back to Twilight's home. I notice a sign with an open book on it. /What does that mean...?/ I think to myself as my absently-minded open the door and walk in. As my mind alows me to process whats around me again, I see Twilight hard at work. I take awhile before mustering up the courage to say something. "Honey, I'm home?" I say, hesitating abit.

"You can take my bed upstairs in my living quarters. Go and make yourself at home." Twilight blandly says.

/I guess there's no arguing with her here./ I think to myself as I walk to the stairs and up to Twilight's living quarters. I see this little dragon sleeping in a little-like bed. I go and sit in the bed not far from it, and lay down on it. I have to be in a curled up persition in order to fit. But it isn't that bad. But I have this itching feeling like I left something somewhere. I ignore that feeling and continue on to have a blissful sleep.

**Author's note.**

They are split up into chapters, as it takes me time to complete these. I was planning on uploading every single chapter to FIMfiction. But that takes too much internet to load just the settings. They really over-did it. But you all on will be able to read it all before anyone else. Also, if you can give me a review for this, can you suggest it to a good dramatic reader on Youtube? I know its much. But I put alot of work into this story. And I even had afew sleepless nights. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE: Because I'm too lazy to put everything in chapters. ( has a better system.) I'll put this all into one chapter. I'll put every-so-often of chunks into one big huge chapter. It'll save me time, and give you something to read. Anyway. Have fun reading. And remember, recommend this story to any dramatic reader on Youtube. I'll thank you in a result.

* * *

I wake up to myself dropping onto some kind of floor. Was it a marble, or concrete? One of the two, it seemed very shiny. I continue on to look around, and I see some kind of full grown pony. Yet, it wasn't a pony. It was like a horse. A fully grown horse. Her mane has swaying with her tail. even though there isn't any wind in here. It sparkles well with the colour of the rainbows in it. Though, her small pupils and wierd grin caught me off-guard. I was close to pissing myself scared.

"Thank you, my guards. I shall reward you later." She said, and the guards trotted out.

As the pony, no, horse, walked off her throne and towards me, I was paralysed with fear. "... Fight." I hear a voice say to me, just like a whisper. /I don't think that will do the trick... But there's no harm in trying!/ I think to myself. But as I try to get up, the horse has me pinned down. /No escape!/ I start panicing, unsure of what will happen. "... Have faith, and the weapon shall be you." That voice again! /How in the world do I have faith now! I'm going to be eaten alive!/ I panic even more, as if I think the voice can hear.

"Its been a-long time since I've tasted a human." The Horse licks my cheek as her horn glows.

I feel my Tuxedo being torn open. /Shit! Rarity gave me this! You daughter of a bitch!/ My rage filled over my panic as I was able to fully move. "Mega kick!" I say out of rage as I kick the horse off of me. I stand up, turn around, and run out of the door as the Horse is on ground, trying to get up. I run past the guards, which catches their attention. /Shit. Shit. Shit./ I begin to panic again as I run. "... Summon your weapon!..." I hear that voice again. /What weapon? It'd be cool to have a sword. But other then that thought. I don't have a bloody sword!/ As I think that, I get near the entrance to exit out, but there are too many Guard Ponies there. /Crap!/ I skid along the marble floor to stop as I'm quickly surrounded.

"You are a fool to run." I hear the voice of that Horse, as she makes her way through the crowd and she walks towards me. The words "Princess Celestia" appear above her head.

"Fight the boss!... This is my final hint for you..." I hear the voice, I listen more carefully and it sounds like Twilight!

"Oh, so it is a battle you want? You seem to be a brave human. Or knight, as they say in your world." Princess Celestia says, a smug smerk appears on her face.

"Huh, what?" I got confused, then I looked down at my Right Hand. It seems I'm holding a sword. Well, so be it. /Cue the music, Mental Cage!/ I think to myself as I look up back at Princess Celestia, going into a fighting stance.

Princess Celestia's horn glows as a sword is floated in-front of her. "Make your move, human." Her smug attitude again.

I ran, jump, and slam. She blocked it. I tried to just attack normally, but I was pushed away by her sword blocking my attacks. "Shield braker..." I absent mindly said. I jumped and slamed down, but instead of her blocking it, I broke her sword. "Red star slash..." I began a randomised attack of flailing my sword around in a concentrated combo. I soon began to not relize what I'm doing, but the bar above her head was red. "DEMON BRAKER!" I swinged my sword into the air and brought it down, slashing at Princess Celestia's head. It didn't cut her head open, but it defeted her. And before I know it, I blacked out.

"Mmmnnng..." I moan as I wake up. "Gruuuh..." I roll out of the small bed and onto the ground with a thump. "WA- GOD DAMN IT!" What a beautiful way to start up the day. I push myself up and walk down the stairs, keeping a steady paste. "Good morning Twili-" I was stopped in my tracks when I saw that little dragon from last night. "And little dragon dude..."

"This is Spike. Spike, meet Ben. Ben, meet Spike" Twilight still doesn't take her eyes off that book. Wow, she is DEDICATED.

"Hey there, Ben! I'll be taking you to the Sugercube Corner today to get you something to eat." The little dragon, Spike, says.

I nod and walk down the last flight of stairs and follow Spike out and into the town of Ponyville. Through the time it takes us to get to the Sugercube Cornor, I see Cheerilee and Big Macintosh walking together, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders following behind in secret. I don't think I'm noticed much. But after that walk, we arrived at the Sugercube Corner. It looks like its made out of sweets.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Cake!" Spike greated the two ponies behind the counter as we entered.

"Hello, Spike!" The two greet Spike back. "Oh, Spike. Have you heard the news about a Colt breaking in and attacking Princess Celestia?" Ms. Cake said to Spike.

"Huh? No, I havent. Care to tell me?" Spike got closer to the counter and started to speak to in whisper.

I had no urge to earsdrop, and my eye caught a flight of stairs. So, I decieded to wonder on up the stairs. After two flight of stairs I see this Pink Pony sleeping in a bed. My mind was in the land of Apathy, so I walked on over to the Sleeping Pink Pony and sat on the bed softly. At that moment, my mind thinks back to the dream I had. Then to what said to Spike. "Princess Celestia, huh?..." I mutter to myself. /What if I was that Colt? But, I'm not a Pony. I'm a Human.../ My thought wonders off the tracks.

"Whatcha' thinkin~?" A Child-like Woman's voice says.

Well, there goes my train of thought. "WHOA HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!" I yell, jumping and falling onto the wooden floor.

"He he~ You're a silly whatever you are~" The Child-like Woman voice says.

"Murrrrr..." I groan as I lift myself up and turn around to see who it was. And it was that Pink Pony that was sleeping. "Wh-who are you?" I ask in shock and pain.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, silly~" The Pink Pony, Pinkie Pie, jumped around me and said. "Whats your name? I saw you when you randomly appeared, but I never learnt your name~!"

"Um... My name is Ben..." I brush myself off.

"What happened, is everyone alright?" Spike comes running up the stairs.

"Why would you say "Everyone" when there is only two of us?" I turn around to spike.

"It sounded more dramatic, anyway. I forgot we have a scedule to keep, so come on, we have to get to the Apple Farm." Spike said and headed back down the stairs.

I turn back to Pinkie Pie who is still trying to figure out who I am. "See ya' later, Pinkie Pie." I pat her head and run off downstairs to Spike. The time it took to get to the Apple Farm was in total, an hour. On the way, I ate this Apple Pie. I never really liked Apples, but it was really tasty.

"Hey there Apple Jack!" Spike greets an Orange Pony.

"Hello there Spike!" The Orange Pony, AppleJack, replies.

"Do you mind if my friend, Ben, here works on your farm for awhile?" Spike says.

"Sure thing, Sugercube. Ben, why don't ya'll mosy on down to the barn." AppleJack said towards me.

I follow her orders and headed on down to the barn. It takes awhile, but then again, I'm not that fit. As I arrive at the barn, I open up the big red doors to have a look inside. Its your typical old barn, the left and right side both have lined up little homes. The main colour of the whole barn is red and brown. There seems to be a rope connected to a new area. They probably sleep up there. Before my mind wonders off into oblivion, I see a red pony. It seems to be a boy from the way he looks, and the way he is working. His mark seems to be a cut green apple. Probably the inside of a green apple. I walk over to him quietly, not to disturb him. Hey there. Stacking the Hay, are we? I say as a conversation starter.

Eeyup. The red pony says.

Now that I think more, he seems to be Big Macintosh, the quiet Colt. Say, are you Big Macintosh? I ask out of pure curiosity.

Eeyup. The red pony, Big Macintosh, says.

He s a very quiet colt. Doesn t say much at times. Only a simple yes or no. I decide to just sit against a wall and wait for AppleJack. So I did. It takes an hour for AppleJack to arrive. When she arrives she is carrying two buckets, connected by an Iron Bar which is bended to fit over her stride. The buckets are filled with apples she bucked out of some trees. Well, took you long enough. I chuckle.

Sorry sugercube, I just had a lot to do. Seeing as how winter is right around the corner. AppleJack explains to me.

Winter is a cold time, so Herbivores have to store food in order to survive these harsh winters. When Omnivores like myself have a whole wide range of food to eat. And from memory, there are four of them. Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Applebloom, and AppleJack. They are the Apple Family. Well, I think apart from the people in Appleloosa. But I never really got that far in the series. Life is an unforgivable experience. Even after death do you still remember it. I decide to end the conversation there as I m getting tired. Well, I m going to take a quick nap. Good night. I yawn and lay down on the dirt ground. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. It took me awhile, but I slept.

I awaken on some soft material. It takes me some time to figure out it s a cloud material. Very soft.

I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING! I hear an angry voice of a woman say. I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING I KNEW AND YOU STILL FAILED! YOU FAILED ME!

I stand up, amongst the darkness of where I am. I see some light and walk towards it. As soon as I get close, another female yells. It sends the whole room of Pegasus Ponies into chaos. The next thing I know, my sword comes into my right hand, my heart beams with courage, and I become more energetic then before. I jump into the chaos without hesitation, my foolish actions would lead me somewhere, but I do not know where they will lead me. Only one way to find out. I attack the Pegasus Ponies in suits, as they seem to be my enemy. No matter how many I defeat, they never notice me. They just notice the body of their dead comrade. Finally, I defeat them all, that s when some Orange Pegasus falls from a shaft on the ceiling. Out follows a Cyan Pegasus.

There s no escape now, Scootaloo. The Cyan Pegasus chuckled to herself.

Then it snapped into my mind. I knew what was going on. That s Rainbow Dash. This is the Rainbow Factory. I knew what I had to do. I ran towards Rainbow Dash and swing my sword at her, slicing off her right wing.

GRRAAAH! She yells in pain. Who did that? She s confused. Perfect.

I swing at her again, slicing off her left wing, then I flail in order to slash at her back randomly. Unable to fly, she lays there in pain. Scootaloo cries as she watches her only family die before her. I stab Rainbow Dash s back in order to finish the deed.

Rainbow Dash Scootaloo cries over Rainbow Dash s dead corpse.

Soon a colt walks in, he is in some sort of lab coat instead of a suit. Without hesatation I jump at the colt to slice at his head. But I'm pushed away by some force that sends me flying towards a machine covered in blood. The slam causes me massive pain. Though it fades away quickly as I black out.

Its been a month since that strange dream. It caused me 5 sleepless nights, but I forgot about it afterwards. I got to know Applebloom and Granny Smith better then when I first met them. Though, I seem to be Granny Smith's favorite out of the whole Apple Family. I think its due to how I like to sit down and listen to the elderly. Or maybe its something else. I got some over-alls over the month from Rarity so I can start working on the farm. Though I've been wearing this Tuxedo for awhile now, and it still smells nice. And I'm never hungry. I suspect that something is going on. But I try not to think too much. If I'm somewhere, where love and friendship is the main thing, then I must not think deeply about anything. My mind must be left open to relax. But, before I knew it.

"Ben, Ben! Wake up!" AppleJack stomps around me to get me up.

"What do you want, AppleJack?" This Dirt Floor was always my bed. I sometimes sleep cuddled up to the dog that AppleJack owns.

"Its Winter Wrap-up, so get up and help wrap-up winter!" AppleJack really wanted me up.

I sit up, then stand up, stretching and yawning. "I don't see the point of this... Just melt all of the snow and ice and Winter is Wraped-Up..."

"Ponyville was founded by Earth Ponies. So that means we have to do it the Earth Pony way. And besides, the little critters will get flooded in. Accordin' to Fluttershy." AppleJack explains. "Go down to the Ponyville Square to get ya'll vest." AppleJack runs off.

I brush off the dirt on myself and begin walking to the PonyVille Square. It takes an hour, but it seems I got there in time. All the ponies, Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasi, are all standing around. Paying attention to one Earth Pony. The Mayor.

"Now, Everypony," She begins to speak "lets clean up winter this time!" The Mayor ends her speech quickly as all the ponies run off to attend to their duties.

/Now, what should I help out with.../ I begin to wonder /I remember that Fluttershy wakes up the animals. And I'm good with animals!/ My mind was made up. I set off to where Fluttershy is located, near the homes of the little critters. It didn't seem to take long, but then again, I drift off into thought more then I really should. But the ring of a bell snaps me back to this so-called reality.

"Come on now, sleepyheads. Its time to wake up." A kind and gentle woman's voice calls out.

I investigate further to find a Light Yellow Pegasus. She seems to be waking the little critters. I walk through the thick snow and gently tap the Light Yellow Pegasus.

EEEEK! She jumps up in fright, quickly hiding in the nearby tree. I guess I should of thought more about that.

Oh, uhh Sorry there. I apologize to her.

The Light Yellow Pegasus flies down from the tree. Please don t scare me like that. That is, if you want She seemed very shy.

"Sorry." I chuckle whilst apologizing. "Um, do you mind if I know your name?"

"I'm Fluttershy..." Her voice was very quiet.

"Huh, come again?" I ask politely since I didn't hear her name.

"Fluttershy..." Her voice was quieter then last time.

"I guess I shouldn't of really asked..." I walk away to one of the little animal holes. I lay down onto my stomach to look into the hole. I remember what that Light Yellow Pegasus said to wake up these animals. Now that I think back, her name is Fluttershy... "Come on out little ones." I say in a calm and caring tone. Some fluffy bunnies come hopping out, yawning. I stood up to allow them to hop out. I didn't really stay around long as it seems that the Light Yellow Pegasus would need to do her job. So I talk to the fluffy bunnies and told them to wake up their other cute little friends. I don't know if they understand me, but I walk away to go see some other things. I arrive at a frozen lake, to see Pinkie Pie skating around on the ice. "Hey there Pinkie Pie!" I call out as I approach the frozen lake.

"Hiya!" Pinkie Pie skates past.

"Need any help?" I call out again. Just being friendly is all.

"There's some skate boots over there!" Pinkie Pie holds up a hoof to point at a bench, that does have some Skate Shoes on it.

I walk over to shown bench and look at the Skate Boots. And as expected, they are made for hooves, not feet. I look back out to Pinkie Pie "Sorry! It seems I might not be able to do this!" I apologize as I yell out to her.

"Okey-doki-loki! Seen you soon!" Pinkie pie skates past joyfully.

With a wave goodbye, I head off into town. I make my way to the Carousel Boutique. Where I find Rarity out-front making a bird's nest. "Whatca' doin'?" I ask as I approach Rarity.

"Oh hello dear." Rarity looks up from her Bird's Nest. "What brings you here?"

I clear my voice and put on my best gentleman voice (British voice) that I can. "I seem to have lost interest in some things. So I started to wonder around. And I wanted to see if a lady like yourself would like some help, Miss Rarity." I felt the need to say all that.

"Oh my, what a refined Gentleman you are. Come now, sit down and I shall show you how to make a beautiful Bird's Nest." Rarity's voice is like an angel. She speaks clearly as I sit down next to her. Oh my, that Tuxedo is in more worse shape then ever! She becomes surprised by the state of my Tuxedo.

Ah. I haven t been taking care of it lately. Sorry Rarity. I apologize for not taking care of my suit that she made for me. "I've been more focused on trying to get through this winter. Since my race, the Human Race can't survive in the winter for long."

"Oh, well its quite alright then dear. Here, I'll show you how to make these nests." Rarity shows me step by step how to make one.

After Rarity was done explaining, a thought popped into my mind. I didn't hesitate to ask Rarity. "Hey, Rarity. Do you mind if I have a "Sleepover" at your living quarters?"

"Oh, well I don't mind that at all dear." A slight blush fluttered onto Rarity's face.

I decide to create a Bird's nest of my own, but instead of using different colour of ribbons, I use yellow, since its my favorite colour.

"Oh my, you did so well for your first try, darling!" Rarity was surprised at how every straw of hay was exactly like lined like hers.

"Well, I'm going to be going for now. I need to go see if Apple Jack needs any help out on the farm. Its covered in snow out there." I stand up and start walking away.

"See you soon, dear!" Is all Rarity says as a goodbye.

It takes awhile to get to the Apple Farm. But I came up with afew rhymes and whatnot. I see abunch of Stallions pushing these Snow Plowers. I see Apple Jack and I walk up to her. "Howdy, Apple Jack." I greet her as I approach.

"Hello there sugarcube! Wanna help out?" Apple Jack points her right foreleg to a spare Snow Plower.

Without saying anything, I walk to the Snow Plower and jump into it. It's something perfect for a Pony, but not that much for a human. I grab the bar tightly and start moving the Snow Plower, very slowly infact. Since I was never a strong person. I blame the women that raised me. Then again, they tought me manners and how to be a gentleman. It took the whole afternoon in order for me to move the Snow Plow half a meter. "I give up..." I let go of the Handle Bar and get out of the Snow Plower, then slumping onto the ground.

"Come on Ben, its time to hit the hay." Apple Jack walks up to me.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot... Sleeping... I am... Rarity's..." I managed to get out, breathing heavily.

I never expected the response I got from Apple Jack. "More lucky then Spike are ya'?" Apple Jack chuckled.

I just stared at her, and some awkward silence came after that. "I better get going..." I regain my breath and get up.

"I'll see ya' next week, sugercube." Apple Jack said as I left.

As I arrived to the town of Ponyville. It was very dim. Only faint lights of cottages were alit. I paid not much attention as I arrived at the Carousel Boutique. It looks as fabulous as it does in the moonlight then in the sunlight. I knock on the door in three normal rhythmic knocks. And as normally, Rarity opens the door.

"Hello dear." Rarity was dressed in a see-through gown. Her mane and tail where let down instead of being all styled.

"Wow, you look... Amazing..." I feel my face heating up as it turns red at this once in a life time look at a beautiful creature. Though I'm not one for beastiality, it does not mean I cannot love a creature that acts like a human.

"Why, thank you dear..." Rarity was abit red herself. "Ah, yes. You came for a "Slumber" here. Come on in, I have a gown for you to wear." Rarity turns herself around to walk back into the Boutique. I followed in after her.

The amazing sight of the gown Rarity had made for me blew me away. It was about my height, and on a human ragdoll. It must be how she made my Over-alls. Wow, Rarity Its amazing It had a shirt and pants along with it, as if it was made for sleeping like a royal king.

I m glad you liked it dear. Rarity was proud, yet alittle flustered.

I take it off the headless and white ragdoll, then I did the obvious. I put it on. How much more obvious can that be? "This gold silk feels nice, Rarity." I complement Rarity.

"I went out of my way to make it specially for you, dear." Rarity's blush was plain to see.

"Big sis, what's going on down here. I'm trying to sleep." A little filly walked towards us in her own gown. Her mane was pink and purple.

"Sweetie Belle, dear. Hurry off to bed now. You have to get up early for school." Said to this little filly. I take it that they are sisters. No response from the little filly, she just walks back to her room. I think. I mean like, wherelse would that little filly go if she wanted to sleep? The stairs? "Now, Ben dear, please do come with me." I follow Rarity into what seems to be her living quaters. The rest, I cannot seem to remember. That, or the writer got lazy and abandoned the story for awhile. So, I guess I went to sleep.

"Heheheh..." A sinister laugh, is what I heard. "Wake up, ." And it knows my sirname? "Its been a long time. For me being in Equstria that is. Now. You will take over in my tracks. I may be the Element of Disharmony. But I never wanted it to be this way. Now you will take my tracks. Follow my foot steps. I only wish you will become better then I. For I wish there was a way I could redo everything. But chaos is just too fun. So from here on out, everything shall not be your little perfect fantasy. You shall become the true Aquarius you are. Whatever that means to you humans now-a-days. Now, open your eyes you fool. I have much to discuss with you." My eyes opened, to see this creature. It was a creature made out of other creatures. "They call me Discord. For that means chaos. Now. I have a test for you. Just so I can have alittle hope in you." Two doors appeared. "Now, the question is if you wish to rule over all. Or sacrifice yourself to protect the innocent. The right hand side, is to sacrifice yourself. The left is to rule over all."

I step up to the right hand door, allowing my heart to control me and all that cheesy stuff. I open the door, and see a peaceful Ponyvile. Fillies and Colts playing in the School yards. Mares shopping for food to feed their young. And there seems to be something missing... I looked around this peaceful Ponyvile and couldn't see it.

"Do you notice that the Everfree Forest has vanished?" Discord chuckled at my curiosity of looking around. "You give up yourself for Equstria. By cleansing the Everfree Forest. That is, if you choose this path. Now, I shall let you out of this slumber. Remember, you must take your life seriously now. Or else you won't make it. Also, alittle bit of advice. During Spring. Some animals go into heat. Now, ta-da." I blank out from there.


End file.
